


waiting

by axuon



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-22
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:22:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27668144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/axuon/pseuds/axuon
Summary: in which bokuto decides to surprise akaashi on his day-off
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou
Comments: 1
Kudos: 35





	waiting

**Author's Note:**

> lowercase intended

it was one of the few days bokuto had a day off. which of course meant he could go back to his (well, his and akaashi's) own home instead of the msby dorms. 

of course he was excited. he hasn't been home for almost four whole months. 

long distance was hard, especially for the two. yes bokuto could see akaashi every other few weeks when they'd have a game in tokyo, but it was usually just over a quick dinner or even worse only seeing each other over a cup of coffee whenever bokuto could manage to find some spare time between his practice matches and training sessions. so he was sure to savor whatever time he had to spend with akaashi now. which of course, to bokuto, just meant spending time alone at home doing whatever they pleased. nothing too special. 

he also didn't tell ji that he was coming home today. he wanted it to be a surprise.

he made sure that akaashi would not be home when he arrived to maximize the surprise. today was a friday, meaning akaashi would be coming home extra late because he usually had dinner and drinks with tenma-san on fridays, which just meant bokuto had more time to prepare his surprise.

once he got to the apartment he was sure to hide his shoes somewhere less obvious and kept his bag quickly in their bedroom. he was so giddy and jumpy just at the thought of being with akaashi he was practically dancing around their apartment at this point.

so here was his plan for the night: akaashi wouldn't be home until at least 11 pm, which meant it would be way too late for dinner. it was only around 6 when bo arrived so he had about 5 hours to get everything together.

he was going to bake akaashi a chocolate cake. he knew that was always akaashi's guilty pleasure whenever he was feeling a little too stressed. he even bought some vanilla ice cream and fresh strawberries to make it a little more special for him.

now bokuto wasn't always the smartest of the bunch, but boy did he know how to bake. it was like a secret talent of his not many knew of. not that he hid it from people, he just didn't bake unless it was a special occasion. but of course akaashi knew of this talent and 'o boy did he love everything bokuto made.

bokuto got everything done by around 10:30.

the cake was decorated and was waiting to be devoured. strawberries were placed right next to the cake and bokuto even got akaashi some roses left by their couch. he just felt like spoiling akaashi, as always. 

as part of his surprise, he turned off most of the lights by 10:50 and only leaving a few on but dimmed. he would be waiting by the couch for akaashi, flowers in hand, and then surprise him with the cake on their little dining table. 

he was waiting and waiting, checking his phone for the time almost every 2 minutes. he was waiting and waiting and waiting, but akaashi still hasn't come home.

it was almost 11:30 at this point and the smell of his chocolate cake had already enveloped the whole apartment. bokuto couldn't resist it anymore, he wanted a taste of the cake. it wasn't like he could eat it whenever he pleased either with his athlete diet and all. 

he took one small bit of the icing with his finger, one barely noticeable (well, to him). and soon enough he found himself slicing off a piece of the cake and eating it oh-so-slowly trying to make it “not obvious” in case akaashi came home while he was eating. 

\---

akaashi opens the door to his apartment, too tired to even keep his eyes open. the dinner and drinking session with tenma-san had run longer than usual since he finally finished the latest volume of his ongoing manga. it was almost 3 am when he finally got home.

he let out an exaggerated sigh once he stepped inside the apartment. he took of his shoes and dragged his feet along the wooden panels of his floor, but something felt off. first of all, the lights were turned on in the hallway, akaashi always remembers to turn them off before leaving every morning, and second, there was a plate in the kitchen sink. he also always did the dishes before leaving, heck he doesn't even have time for breakfast sometimes so there shouldn't be any dishes to be done in the first place. 

he continued on with caution this time. holding onto the messenger bag extra tight incase he had to swing it at an intruder. he was checking every corner and every room until he reached his bedroom. he could see the light from under the door and honestly felt frightened. 

he opened the door carefully, trying not to make any sound to try and take the intruder by surprise. 

he swung the door almost a little too violently and was surprised with the sight of a sleeping bokuto laying barely on their bed, legs dangling on the end of the bed, faced down with one of his arms stretched up above his head and holding on to a bouquet of flowers. akaashi didn’t know what to make of this, not completely sober yet from his previous engagement. he didn’t even know boktuo was supposed to be coming home. 

_ was he starting to hallucinate now because of how much overtime he’s been doing? can he use his company insurance on this? _

akaashi shoo’d these thoughts away when he realized he was just staring at the body in front of him. he shook bokuto’s body slowly to see if he can even get the other awake, feeling successful when he heard a soft grunt from the other male.

“bokuto-san, is that you? can you get up for me?” of course it was bokuto. who else would akaashi know that had black and white hair with a muscular build of a 1st division volleyball player? 

at this point, akaashi had laid his bag down on the floor and helped bokuto sit up straight on their bed. “akaashi! oh- uh- these are for you!” bokuto jolted awake and handed the bouquet to akaashi. akaashi found it endearing.  _ there was the life of his life, hair a mess from his impromptu nap with a small amount of drool still dripping from the corner of his mouth.  _ akaashi couldn’t ask for a better scene to come home to after a tiring week of work.

“oh! i also made some of your favorite chocolate cake! it should be on our dining table. and there’s vanilla ice cream too in the freezer! wanna come eat some with me, mr. manga editor akaashi-kun!” bokuto asked, now standing with his hand out for the younger to take. “i’d be glad to mr. division 1 wing spiker bokuto-san” akaashi said softly while taking bo’s hand and both of them heading out to their dining table.

akaashi took a seat down on their table while bokuto took the ice cream out of the freezer, “bokuto-san, why is there a piece of the cake missing?”   
  
“oh... maybe someone smelled my delicious chocolate cake from outside and broke into our apartment to eat some while i was asleep… i mean who could resist my cake right?” bokuto tried to lie, which of course did not work, against akaashi of all people.

“really, they ate some cake and nothing did nothing else? they just left after that?”

“yeah! what a nice burglar right, akaashi?” bokuto laughed it off while coming back to the table. 

“bokuto-san.”   
  


“okay akaashi it was me! but you were just taking so long to come home and my cake smelled so good and i tried waiting for you. i really did, but you just took too long! what were you even doing?! is tenma-san making you work extra long hours again? should i go over there and file a complaint for you? i can do that for you, you know! i’m a public figure, they might actually listen to me!” bokuto rambled and akaashi just laughed at the sight of bokuto so flustered and changing the topic.

“no, no bokuto-san. i’m alright, tenma-san just got carried away during the dinner since he just finished the newest volume of his manga. he really appreciated that you were willing enough to pose for some pictures that he could use for reference, he was “thanking me” for getting me those pictures. but bokuto-san… the cake” akaashi teased towards the end.

“AKAASHIIIII PLEASE FORGIVE ME! i will do anything for you! i can even bake you another one tomorrow if you want!” there was a small smile evident on akaashi’s face after boktuo said those words.

“you’ll really do anything for me?” bokuto nodded vigorously in reply. “okay then, stay with me this whole weekend. no leaving my side! i’ve had a tiring and stressful weekend so i need my personal stress reliever with me at all times.”

bokuto got up from his seat and headed towards akaashi’s. “of course i can do that for you, you don’t even need to ask, keiji.” bokuto said before kissing the tip of his nose.

and, of course, bokuto kept his promise. most of the weekend, the two did nothing but lie in bed or on their couch. just chatting or watching whatever was showing on the television that looked interesting, talking about nothing in particular, just enjoying each other's presence and the short time they finally had together after being apart for so long.

_ long distance was hard, but they make moments like these even more precious.  _

**Author's Note:**

> I know this is super late because I said I'd post it a week after Haikyuu Angst Week 2020 but so much things happened since then and I kept forgetting to so yikes. For those who don't know, I posted an angst version of this before but I wanted to make a fluff/non-angst version too since I'm not really one for angst hehe. Follow me on twitter if you'd like ㅠㅠ @osamubytes


End file.
